Biscuit Savage
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "No force of nature can knock me down - I am a force of nature!" :::: - Biscuit Savage to The Clan, Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Biscuit Savage, also known as Mammo Passerini, was a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Brandon Archibald. Savage was hired into the U.B.N.V.A. by Bread Nelson, and later supported his goal of claiming The Crumbs. He would ally with Nazi Mitch to seize the artifact and destroy The Clan, at which point he also oversaw the transportation of a dangerous cyborg. After fighting The Clan and killing Glen Tennis, Savage was tricked into accepting one of the "Fake Crumbs" by Nazi Mitch, who held onto the true relic. After consuming it, Savage was sent to the Conundrum Dimension, where he was tormented by Colonel Crunch. In the meantime, Mitch influenced Savage's son, Banny Passerini, to fight for the U.B.N.V.A. - making him believe The Clan killed his father. When John Bacchus and Bjorn Alvarez opened the dimension, Savage was accidentally freed. After Bacchus divided The Clan, Savage returned and fought him. Despite their dispute, they allied together in a bid to fight and destroy Nazi Mitch, who had become all-powerful. After Jumpa disbanded The Clan, Biscuit Savage rekindled with his son. A year later, shortly after Banny's death, his guidance was sought by the reunited Clan after they found a bomb-like device in Chernobyl. Savage explains it was built by The Crumbs' Creator to destroy humanity. Though Savage declines to fight with The Clan, his knowledge serves them well. Not long after, Savage confronts a former ally, The Paleman, who fights and kills him after stabbing him in the stomach. History Backstory At some point, Biscuit Savage became a member of the U.B.N.V.A. A large, smart and intimidating adversary, Biscuit Savage was obsessed with obtaining The Crumbs. Kaine West: No Salvation After Kaine West was framed for banishing Tremzar, Rodney Nelson dispatched Savage to hunt down and attack Kaine. As Kaine runs through a parking garage, he encounters Savage, who proclaims he was sent to find and end Kaine. Savage begins beating up Kaine, who can hardly fight back against the brute. After Kaine delivers a crushing blow to his face, Savage punches him from either side of his head - striking him down. After taunting Kaine, Savage brings him to Valery Bartisto - not knowing of the secret scheme to frame Kaine. Between Films At some poitn, Savage made an alliance with Nazi Mitch, who also sought to obtain the artifact and have his revenge on the Clan. Determined to claim The Crumbs, Biscuit Savage planned to attack and weaken The Clan. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo As Flynt Coal snuck through the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, he was attacked by Biscuit Savage, who threw him in a stairwell. There, Savage beat up Flynt with a belt, but chose to spare his life for the coming onslaught. Savage later called Nazi Mitch, explaining his plan to kill The Clan and claim The Crumbs. Shortly after, he witnessed the arrival of Jumpa X, who had traveled from the past. Off-screen, Savage sent Jumpa X to the future shortly after. As he prepared to attack The Clan, Savage yearned for his allies to join him. One such ally, The Paleman, told Savage that he had "other plans". Biscuit Savage confronted The Clan at the track, and a fight broke out against him. Ultimately, Savage was too powerful, overpowering his adversaries and swiftly beating anyone who tried fighting him. The battle ended when Savage crushed Glen Tennis's head, violently killing him. After Savage left, The Clan went to Mekron Woods to find The Crumbs. Nazi Mitch attacked The Clan and took the artifact. Savage met with Nazi Mitch at the Bread Bungalow, where Mitch presented him wtih the artifact. As Savage reached for it, Mitch dropped it, and incapacitated Savage when he went to pick it up. Mitch explained his intentions to begin a Fourth Reich with the artifact. Enraged, Savage threw Mitch against a bench, and demanded the artifact. Instead, Mitch gave him one of the Fake Crumbs, the same object Bread Nelson used on The Clan. Biscuit Savage faced John Bacchus, Flynt Coal, Vin Diesel, Lord Tyresius, Big Beard and Mahatma in a final battle over The Crumbs. They their hardest to defeat Biscuit Savage, but yet again he proved too strong. Biscuit Savage unraveld the Fake Crumbs, removed its energy core, and consumed it. Moments later, he started to violently gag, as the Fake Crumbs' energy core was poisoning him. As The Clan clambered away, Biscuit Savage was seemingly killed when the Fake Crumbs suddenly exploded. The Conundrum Dimension : Savage appears in the film via archival footage. '' Savage was thought to be dead for a long time, yet unbeknownst to the Clan, he was transported to the Conundrum Dimension. It was revealed that when someone consumes one of the Fake Crumbs, they are sent to the dimension with no way out. Biscuit Savage was often tormented by Colonel and Corporal Crunch, who Nazi Mitch also trapped in the dimension. While on a journey to find The Crumbs, John Bacchus went to Portugal and confronted Bjorn Alvarez, a bounty hunter with a portal that can access the dimension. After numerous fights, the two became allies, but Bjorn revealed that he didn't know how to utilize the portal. Between Films Sometime after the events of ''The Conundrum Dimension, Biscuit Savage was freed along with Colonel and Corporal Crunch. While the Crunch clones were forced to work for the U.B.N.V.A., Biscuit Savage turned away from the organization and went into hiding for several months - having likely lost his memory due to his time in the Conundrum Dimension. In the meantime, Savage's son Banny Passerini remained a loyal member of the U.B.N.V.A., serving under Nazi Mitch under the guise that The Clan killed his father, and not Mitch. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam While Vin and Kick are in Kerr Park, they encounter Banny Passerini, who seeks revenge for The Clan's murder of his father. Vin opts not to convince Banny of the truth at first, and instead taunts Banny over his father's demise. During their battle with "Flynt-Eee", Vin convinces Banny that Mitch instigated his father's demise. After John Bacchus went rogue and formed the Bacchus Brotherhood, Savage took it upon himself to intervene and fight Bacchus one-on-one. In the ensuing chaos, during which Jumpa, Vin, Kick and Tyresius helped fight, Savage beat up the power-hungry Bacchus before delivering a crushing blow to Bacchus's face - seemingly killing him. Savage then turns his attention to the nearby tennis court, where Nazi Mitch stands with The Crumbs and the spear. Savage and The Clan confront Mitch, with Savage proclaiming that they have "unfinished business". Using the spear, Mitch harnesses The Crumbs' power and becomes all-powerful. He teleports his enemies from near and far to an overhangar, including Savage, who is reunited with Banny. Mitch electrocutes everyone with lightning bolts, but Savage and his newfound allies unite against Mitch. They turn The Crumbs' energies against Mitch, and he is killed by the excessive power. After the conflict, The Clan agrees that they should stay together despite the artifact being gone - yet Jumpa chooses to disband the group. As they bid each other farewell, Savage remarks that after all their battles, Nazi Mitch proved to be the ultimate villain. Shortly after, Savage parts ways with The Clan and walks off. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:U.B.N.V.A. Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Deceased Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:2019 Storyline Category:Conundrum Dimension Prisoners